


me atrapaste y no puedo negarme

by ValerieHayne



Series: bésame fuerte antes de irte [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 15-Year-Old Harry Styles, Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying Louis, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reverse Age Gap, Sassy Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: harry aprende, de una forma un tanto particular, que a louis nadie le dice que no.





	me atrapaste y no puedo negarme

**Author's Note:**

> el título es de _Slow Hands_ de Niall Horan.

—Louis, amor, ¿a dónde vas tan arreglado?

Louis se congela y gira rápidamente, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda con inocencia, una sonrisa enfermamente dulce en su rostro.

—A casa de Niall —dice tratando de convencerla.

Hay una pequeña parte dentro suyo que se siente culpable por mentirle a su madre, pero hay otra parte, mucho más grande, que está dispuesta a hacer o decir lo que sea con tal de poder salir de la casa hasta la esquina de su calle, donde él sabe que Harry está esperándolo.

—¿Niall? ¿No me dijiste que iba a pasar el fin de semana con sus abuelos? —le pregunta su madre y los ojos de Louis se abren por un momento.

—Uh, sí —dice Louis—. Es sólo que necesito verlo antes de que se vaya. Le presté algo y necesito que me lo devuelva.

Él cruza los dedos rezando porque su madre no lo moleste más, sobre todo porque está seguro que no podrá seguir mintiéndole y tendrá que admitir que va a salir en un _cita_ con su casi _novio_ y eso es algo que él preferiría no hacer.

—Eso no explica porque estás tan arreglado —comienza su madre, y Louis hace un sonido y se gira, abriendo la puerta y saliendo rápidamente.

—¡Perdón, má! Niall se tiene que ir rápido, llámame si necesitas algo. ¡Adiós!

Y con eso cierra la puerta, corre a toda velocidad por la calle hasta que divisa a Harry.

El chico mayor está sentado en el borde de la acera, el cuerpo doblado hacia su teléfono mientras tipea en él, completamente ignorante de lo que sucede a su alrededor, así que Louis usa eso como una oportunidad para vengarse. El chico camina silenciosamente hacia el rizado, dejando salir la más baja de las risitas cuando se pone detrás de él, se inclina a la izquierda cuando Harry mira hacia la derecha; Louis se muerde el interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse.

Cuando Harry se gira de nuevo y vuelve a concentrarse en su teléfono, Louis pone sus manos sobre los hombros del chico mayor y grita con fuerza detrás de él, el grito propio de Harry haciendo eco.

—Maldita sea… _joder —_ grita Harry, girándose repentinamente. Su cara se suaviza al instante cuando reconoce a Louis—. Por supuesto que eres tú, pendejo.

Harry se ríe entre dientes, sonriendo con cariño antes de levantarse de la acera y abrazando a Louis y besando su cabeza.

—Hola. Perdón por asustarte —Louis sonríe tímidamente mientras se disculpa.

—Está bien, amor. Me lo merecía.

La mirada que Harry le da hace que el interior de Louis tiemble, y de repente todo se siente muy dulce y cliché, así que Louis golpea con suavidad la punta de la nariz de Harry antes de retroceder, comenzando a cruzar la calle.

—Camino equivocado, cariño —resopla Harry sarcásticamente.

Louis se gira y camina por la calle como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

* * *

 

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Louis de nuevo, sus manos están dentro de los bolsillos del suéter que aún no le ha devuelto a Harry, a pesar de haberse encontrado con él un montón de veces.

—Al café donde trabajo —le responde Harry después de unos momentos de silencio.

Louis arruga la cara en confusión.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta él, mirando a Harry.

—Porque quiero ir a una cita en donde pueda comprarte algo pero no tengo mucho dinero, y me dan un descuento en el café. Así que pensé, ¿por qué no?  —Harry se encoge de hombros—. Además, quiero sostener tu mano en público.

Las mejillas de Louis se calientan y esconde su rostro contra el hombro de Harry, sacando su mano de su bolsillo y permitiéndole al rizado entrelazar sus dedos. La mano de Harry se siente caliente contra la fría de Louis.

Un momento después, Harry está guiando a Louis por una calle medio congestionada y hacia un pequeño y cálido café. Está casi vacío, un hombre mayor con cabello gris y una pequeña joroba está sentado en la parte de atrás, leyendo un periódico; otra mujer mayor está detrás del mostrador con los ojos medio cerrados y las manos sobre su regazo.

—Buenas tardes, señora Smith —Harry sonríe amablemente, moviéndose detrás del mostrador y sacando dos muffins de la vitrina, él los pone sobre el mostrador para liberar sus manos mientras comienza a hacer el té.

La señora Smith le da una mirada afilada, una de sus cejas se arquea y Harry trata lo más que puede en no transformar su sonrisa amable en una descarada, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Louis, quien todavía está parado incómodamente frente a ellos, balanceando las manos a los costados.

—Oh, ¿una cita? —pregunta ella, no intentando ser sutil para nada, la boca de Harry hace un gesto poco impresionado.

—Sí, señora —replica Harry, segundos antes de que la tetera silbe. Harry agarra su taza favorita (de gatitos) que mantiene escondida en la parte de arriba de la despensa y la coloca en la encimera, poniendo una bolsita de té en la taza antes de verter agua caliente en ella—. Pagaré por esto... después —promete Harry, la taza en una mano y ambos muffins en la otra.

La señora Smith rueda los ojos y ahuyenta a Harry, el chico mayor arrastra los pies hacia Louis.

—¿Dónde te gustaría sentarte, bebé? —pregunta él.

Louis se gira instantáneamente a un reservado, deslizándose detrás de la mesa. Harry pone el té sobre la mesa, junto con los muffins de calabaza antes de sentarse al lado de él, presionándose contra el costado de Louis, la mano descansando en su muslo. Louis deja salir un sonido escandalizado y Harry abre la boca para molestarse un poco cuando Louis se estira para alcanzar la taza de té, bebiendo un trago. La mandíbula de Harry se abre, sus ojos sobresaliendo cómicamente.

—¿No está eso amargo? ¿Por qué no le agregas azúcar?

Louis baja la taza, frunce las cejas ligeramente y traga.

—No, ¿para qué querría arruinar mi té con esa basura? —resopla Louis, como si estuviese ofendido por el simple _pensamiento_ de añadir algo a su bebida.

—Supongo que eres lo suficientemente dulce, ¿no? —murmura Harry, besando la sien de Louis con cariño.

—Eres un bobo.

Louis comienza a quitarle el papel al muffin desde la parte de arriba, y le da pequeños mordiscos a la parte de abajo del mismo.

—Tu eres tierno —replica Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, acercando su propio muffin y mordiendo toda la parte de arriba de una sola vez, masticándolo con felicidad. Louis suelta una risita y Harry termina su bocado antes de sacarle la lengua.

—¡Eres tan asqueroso!

 

* * *

 

Para el momento en que ambos han terminado su mini almuerzo—con Harry presionándose contra Louis más y más cerca y su mano vagando por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, clasificándolas—son casi las dos de la tarde y la calle está más congestionada que al medio día, autos pasando por el lado de ellos y ocasionalmente tocando la bocina, madres y sus hijos caminando velozmente por la acera.

Mientras Harry y Louis caminan, sus cuerpos rozándose, un auto reduce la velocidad al lado de ellos, siguiéndolos. Harry tiembla levemente, su mente de repente conduciéndole a todos esos programas criminales y películas que ha visto y está a punto de redirigir a Louis fuera de la calle principal cuando Louis decide girarse y el auto se detiene por completo.

—Oh —jadea él—. Es mi mamá —le dice a Harry antes de inclinarse hacia el auto y meter la cabeza por la ventana del conductor.

—Pensé que ibas a estar con Niall —es la primera cosa que la mamá de Louis dice. Lottie le da una mirada seca desde el asiento trasero mientras niega con la cabeza murmurando " _mentiroso_ " en voz baja.

—Lo estaba —dice él—. Pero él se tenía que ir y cuando iba saliendo vi a Harry y él me dijo que iba a almorzar por lo que fui con él.

La mentira se desliza con facilidad por sus labios, pero aun tiene un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad en su interior que le dice que lo que está haciendo está mal.

—Oh, bueno. La puerta no está cerrada por si quieren ir a la casa, sólo no hagan mucho desorden —dice ella—. Lottie y yo vamos a ir de compras por lo que estaremos llegando en un par de horas.

—Está bien, te llamaré si necesito algo —promete él, alejándose del auto y despidiéndose con la mano mientras la ventanilla de sube y su mamá arranca—. Iremos a mi casa.

—Uh, ¿por qué? ―pregunta Harry. No es que se oponga a la idea, que la mamá de Louis no esté significa que tendrán más tiempo de besarse sin tener que preocuparse por ser descubiertos, pero el entusiasmo en los pasos de Louis y el ligero nerviosismo en su rostro lo están preocupando un poco.

―Porque mi mamá no está en casa y tenemos _cosas_ de las que preocuparnos, por eso.

Cuanto más y más se acercan a la casa de Louis, más y más relajado éste se pone hasta que llegan a la puerta principal y suben las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Louis. Él abre su puerta, deteniéndose un momento antes de entrar.

Justo después de que Harry pase por detrás de él, Louis cierra la puerta de un portazo y se alza en las puntas de los pies, sus manos se posan sobre los hombros de Harry mientras presiona sus labios contra los del chico mayor. Harry lo besa instantáneamente, agarrando la cintura de Louis.

Louis hace un pequeño sonido en el fondo de su garganta, prácticamente derritiéndose contra Harry, se aferra a él mientras inclina la cabeza, moviendo sus labios más duro y más rápido, un poco torpe porque Harry comienza a retroceder con él.

―Harry ―gime Louis, cayendo contra la cama y abriendo sus piernas para que Harry se acomode entre ellas.

―Eh, tranquilízate un poco, no hay necesidad de apurarse ―murmura el rizado antes de besar a Louis de nuevo, lento y calmado, lo opuesto a lo que Louis quiere.

―Pensé que el sexo tenía que ser rápido y duro ―dice Louis cuando Harry mueve su boca hacia su cuello.

Harry se congela. ―¿De qué estás hablando? ―se levanta hasta que apenas está tocando a Louis, luciendo serio.

―Eso es lo que la gente hace después de las citas y esas cosas, ¿cierto? ―la voz del chico menor es suave y baja. Aleja sus ojos de los de Harry, mirando hacia el techo sobre su cabeza, las sábanas azules, cualquier cosa menos a Harry.

―Sí, a veces. Pero tienes trece años, Louis, sin mencionar que hemos estado saliendo por cuánto, ¿tres semanas, si eso?

Levanta la mirada ante el tono duro de Harry, su expresión es severa y seca y el pecho de Louis de repente se siente apretado mientras sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y él se aleja de Harry, tratando de esconderse debajo de las sábanas con el peso de los ojos del mayor sobre él.

―Lou… ―suspira Harry después de unos segundos, inclinándose y poniendo su cabeza sobre la mano derecha mientras la izquierda baja la manta y descubre el cuerpo de Louis―. Vamos, bebé, mírame ―le pide pero Louis continua encorvado en sí mismo, negándose a moverse.

―Yo no te gusto, _esa_ es la única razón ―llora el chico―. Niall me dijo que él y Jade habían hecho _cosas_ … ¡y sólo tiene tres meses más que yo! ¡La edad no importa! ―le da un golpecito a Harry en el pecho con su dedo acusadoramente antes de darle la espalda y quitarle la manta a Harry y ponerla sobre sí mismo.

Harry trata de razonar con el chico. ―Me gustas mucho, Lou, pero no es una competencia, ¿sabes? ―dice él, y continua hablando cuando no le responde―. Puedes probarme si _de verdad_ estás listo.

―¿En serio?

Harry sólo alcanza a medio asentir antes de que Louis lo ataque, su boca presionándose contra la suya. Es un poco incómodo porque ambos están en diferentes niveles de la cama, y los dientes de Louis se rozan contra los labios de Harry dolorosamente, pero el rizado se olvida de eso cuando Louis se sube en su regazo, la camisa ya casi por fuera de su cuerpo.

La espalda de Louis se arquea cuando las manos de Harry viajan hacia su trasero, usando ese agarre para mover las caderas de Louis contra las suyas, las dos capas de ropa entre ellos prueban ser un gran inconveniente. Harry quiere sentir la piel desnuda de Louis pero no está dispuesto a mover al chico menor de su regazo, así que en cambio pasa las manos por los costados de Louis, subiendo la tela hasta sus axilas; los dedos se mueven con lentitud alrededor del pecho de Louis hasta terminar en sus pezones. Las pequeñas protuberancias se ponen duras bajo su toque.

Louis lloriquea y arquea la espalda incluso más, Harry sonríe burlonamente mientras lo pellizca. Louis gime de nuevo y desconecta sus labios en favor de morder el hombro de Harry a través de la ropa.

―Ha-Harry ―jadea él, otro estremecimiento de placer atraviesa su cuerpo hasta su polla.

―¿Estás seguro de que quieres tener sexo? ―se burla Harry, aunque siendo sinceros él no está mucho mejor.

Con cada pequeño sonido y gemido que Louis hace, la polla de Harry se endurece y palpita más, el presemen humedeciendo sus bóxers.

―Quiero que me folles ―dice él, casi haciendo a Harry correrse.

Gruñendo fuerte, Harry los gira así están en sus posiciones originales, el chico mayor entre los muslos abiertos de Louis, quitándole la camisa antes de cubrirlo con su cuerpo aun vestido.

―Eres tan bonito ―murmura Harry mientras pasa sus manos por el torso expuesto de Louis―. Un cuerpo bonito y pequeño ―continua, besando el cuello, los huesos de las clavículas y el pecho, hasta que su boca está al mismo nivel que sus pezones sensibles, Louis suelta un gemido agudo cuando Harry lo lame, chupando una de las puntas.

La boca de Louis se abre y tira la cabeza hacía atrás, sus manos se revuelven tratando de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse antes de agarrar la parte trasera de la cabeza de Harry, jalando y apretando con fuerza sus rizos. Harry gime bajo cuando retrocede, soplando sobre la protuberancia húmeda, logrando que Louis lloriquee sensualmente.

―Bonitos sonidos, también ―dice él antes de pasar al otro pezón.

Hay un calor familiar formándose rápidamente en el fondo del estómago de Louis, insoportablemente cerca de caer por el borde, siendo empujado más cerca cada vez que la lengua de Harry gira sobre su pezón.

―Harry… Hazz, Harry, p-para, por favor ―ruega Louis, comenzando a jalar los rizos de Harry de nuevo.

Harry sonríe con burla, alzando una ceja. ―¿Hazz? ―las mejillas de Louis se sonrojan―. Me gusta ―aprueba él, inclinándose para besar a Louis en la boca antes de regresar a su posición anterior, sentándose en sus talones para desabrocharle los jeans a Louis e instándolo a que se levante para pasarlos por sus piernas delgadas.

Louis queda en nada más que unos bóxers rojos, mientras Harry aún está completamente vestido, el material duro de sus jeans rozándose contra los muslos de Louis. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, el chico mayor se inclina para tirar del dobladillo de su camisa y se deshace de ella en un segundo para bajar la cremallera justo después. Los ojos de Louis se abren por completo y se queda mirándolo embobado cuando Harry baja sus pantalones, el bulto evidente en la parte delantera de sus bóxers negros lo hace salivar y gemir bajo.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, bebé? —se ríe Harry, y Louis sube sus ojos hasta el rostro del chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras asiente.

Los labios de Harry se tuercen en una sonrisa mientras sus dedos gravitan hacia el cuerpo de Louis otra vez, presionándolos contra las delgadas caderas del chico y jugando con la cinturilla de su ropa interior.

—¿Aun crees que estás listo? —pregunta Harry por cuarta o quinta vez desde que todo esto comenzó y Louis inhala hondo antes de asentir. Segundos después, sus bóxers son arrastrados fuera de él y está completamente desnudo, un pequeño gemido escapa de su garganta.

El cuerpo de Harry se presiona contra el suyo de repente, su rostro a sólo pulgadas del suyo, los ojos del chico rizado están oscuros por la excitación mientras mira fijamente a Louis, observando su reacción al girar sus caderas con lentitud. Hay mucha menos ropa entre ellos ahora, y la fricción del algodón suave contra la carne desnuda envía un escalofrío por la espalda de Louis, quien se muerde el labio inferior para sofocar sus gemidos.

—Harry… —comienza Louis pero se ahoga en sus palabras cuando la mano de Harry viaja hacia su polla, rodeándola y moviéndola despacio.

—¿Estás bien, bebé?

Louis levanta sus caderas mientras mueve la cabeza, su boca se abre en un gemido silencioso y empuja sus caderas hacia arriba sintiendo el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina. —E-estoy, _ah,_ cerca —lloriquea él, al mismo tiempo la mano de Harry se mueve más rápido, el cuerpo de Louis se burla de él, su visión se torna borrosa, el aliento se le atasca en la garganta y su orgasmo pasa como una ola violenta sobre él dejándolo aferrado a Harry como un salvavidas.

La combinación entre rostro de placer del chico y el saber que fue él el culpable es suficiente para llevarlo casi al borde, pero Harry se las arregla para suprimirlo, retirándose del cuerpo tembloroso de Louis para calmarse.

—Lo siento —jadea Louis—. Aun quiero que me folles.

Y eso suena tan inocente y sucio al mismo tiempo que Harry se olvida por un momento de cómo respirar.

—Joder —maldice él—. Jodida mierda —pega su rostro al cuello de Louis y muerde su hombro ligeramente, se queda allí unos cuantos segundos, como pensando y Louis siente que va a estallar en cualquier momento si Harry no hace _nada_. No cree que pueda aguantar mucho más tiempo.

—Vamos a hacerlo, sólo que de otra forma, ¿está bien? —murmura Harry, llevando tres dedos a su boca y chupándolos, cubriéndolos con una buena cantidad de saliva.

—¿Qué…? —empieza Louis a preguntar justo cuando Harry baja la mano entre sus muslos, rozando la punta de uno de sus dedos en su entrada y presiona ligeramente. Louis jadea y sus caderas se levantan al instante, dividido entre apartarse o presionarse contra el dedo. Arqueando sus cejas en fascinación y curiosidad, Harry se atreve a empujar el dedo con más fuerza hasta que la punta traspasa—. Harry, ¿podrías...? —Louis deja salir un gemido, tanto de frustración como de placer, moviendo las caderas y presionando contra la mano de Harry—. Hazlo de una vez, por favor.

Harry no responde verbalmente, escogiendo, en cambio, deslizar su dedo corazón dentro de Louis, lenta y cuidadosamente. La sensación de algo dentro de él es nueva y un poco emocionante, erótica de una forma que no entiende, haciéndolo sentir travieso. No toma mucho tiempo para que su polla se vuelva a interesar y pronto Louis está balbuceando por más, el chico mayor duda por un segundo antes de añadir un dedo, estirando su agujero un poco más. Louis gime en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de lo sensible que su cuerpo está por el anterior orgasmo hasta que los dedos de Harry rozan algo dentro de él, algo que envía una mezcla de dolor y placer a través de su cuerpo, haciéndole arquear la espalda y hundir sus talones en el colchón en un intento de alejarse del toque mientras las lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

—No, no puedo… ¡Harry! —llora Louis, aun retorciéndose.

—Cálmate, cariño, necesito que te relajes, ¿sí? —dice Harry en un intento de calmarlo y que se detenga por un segundo. Se inclina hacia adelante, cubriendo el cuerpo de Louis mientras llena de besos su rostro, su frente, su nariz y sus mejillas y luego en su boca.

—Se sintió bien, es sólo que… es demasiado —Louis trata de explicarse, pero Harry solo lo silencia besándolo de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que pare? —pregunta él, amable, y Louis se toma un momento para pensarlo de verdad antes de sacudir su cabeza, dejando que sus muslos se abran más cuando Harry comienza a empujar y girar sus dedos de nuevo.

Harry roza esa parte una vez más, pero esta vez, Louis se las arregla para contenerse mejor, dejando escapar solamente un pequeño gemido mientras lleva la mano a su boca y muerde sus nudillos. Está tan cerca otra vez, su orgasmo tambaleándose en el borde de doloroso, su polla aun tan sensible y Harry, maldito Harry, se inclina para lamerla como si fuera un gatito, chupando y mirando hacia arriba debajo de sus pestañas para asegurarse que Louis está bien con ello.

Hay una mancha de humedad en el frente de la ropa interior de Harry, su polla está dolorosamente dura dentro de sus bóxers pero su mente empuja eso hacia atrás a cambio de escuchar todos los sonidos que Louis está haciendo.

—Harry, creo que me voy a… —la voz de Louis es mucho más aguda ahora, nada más que una advertencia velada, pero Harry igual la escucha, empuja sus dedos más y más rápido haciendo que el menor tiemble y prácticamente grite cuando alcanza el límite, incapaz de hacer nada más que seguir haciendo sonidos poco dignos.

Cuando Louis finalmente ha terminado, Harry retira sus dedos, y Louis abre sus ojos cuando sus pulmones ya no se sienten como si estuvieran ardiendo y su cuerpo se ha calmado, el sonido de un movimiento resbaladizo llama su atención y su mirada se dirige hacia abajo. Harry está sentado sobre sus talones de nuevo, sus bóxers negros están a medio muslo y una de sus manos está apretando las sábanas mientras la otra se mueve con rapidez sobre su polla; el placer es evidente en su rostro y en los jadeos que salen de su boca.

—¿Puedo? —tartamudea Louis dócilmente. Su propia voz suena extraña en sus oídos, ronca y destrozada.

Harry lo mira, el labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras afirma con la cabeza, quita su mano de mala gana de su polla y permite a Louis moverse en la cama, rozando sus muslos contra los de Harry, envuelve una mano en la polla de Harry y comienza a tocarlo.

—Espera, espera —dice Harry, agarrando la mano del chico y lamiendo su palma antes de colocarla de nuevo en su adolorida polla.

Las cejas de Louis se arquean una vez que empieza a mover la mano, dándose cuenta de lo pequeña que luce en la polla de Harry. Levanta la otra e imita lo que Harry hizo antes, lamiendo su palma para colocarla en el miembro de Harry también, las mueve con torpeza antes de encontrar un ritmo que puede seguir con comodidad. Harry arquea su cuello y cierra los ojos, gimiendo con fuerza cuando Louis aumenta el ritmo y se inclina ligeramente para lamer la punta, justo en la pequeña abertura.

—Mierda, joder, joder, _joder —_ canturrea Harry, agarrando a Louis e instándolo a enderezarse justo antes de presionar sus bocas juntas, caliente y duro; no hay tiempo para la delicadeza, sólo envuelve una mano sobre las de Louis y comienza a masturbarse más rápido y sin ritmo. Sólo unos segundos después, sus caderas se sacuden y se está corriendo sobre ambos, dejando un desastre caliente y pegajoso mientras unas cuantas líneas se deslizan por sus dedos y hacia la cama, manchándola. Es sin duda, el orgasmo más fuerte que ha tenido en… probablemente en nunca, sin haber sido tocado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los labios de Harry se siguen moviendo contra los de Louis, lentos y descuidados, la lengua lamiendo perezosamente dentro de la boca del otro chico. Cuando Harry se aparta y mira el lío entre ellos, se ríe ligeramente. Hay semen sobre su vientre que está a punto de manchar el vello púbico, también hay un desastre sobre las sábanas y sus dedos, incluso en los muslos de ambos.

—Deberíamos limpiar esto —murmura Harry, de repente abrumado con la urgencia de dormir, pero está seguro que lidiaría con algo mucho peor que el sueño si la mamá de Louis entrara a su habitación para encontrar a su hijo siendo abrazado por otro, ambos desnudos y la cama manchada con semen.

Sin esperar a que Louis concuerde con él, Harry se quita la ropa interior y la utiliza para limpiar la mayor cantidad de desastre que puede antes de salir de la cama y agarrar una toalla de la esquina de la habitación de Louis y una botella de agua dejada al lado de su cama, moja la toalla y la pasa sobre las sábanas y luego sobre el estómago de Louis. Camina con pereza hacia donde encontró la toalla y la deja caer al suelo, luego hurga entre los cajones del chico para sacar algo de ropa, lanzándole ropa interior y unos shorts.

—Póntelos, bebé. No queremos que tu madre vea tu trasero desnudo junto a un chico en la cama —dice antes de ponerse sus jeans, cuidando de no rozar la tela con mucha fuerza sobre sus partes sensibles y luego se tira en la cama de Louis.

El chico más joven se acurruca contra el cuerpo cálido de Harry y suspira con alegría, bostezando terriblemente alto.

—Tal vez la próxima vez esté listo para que me folles.

—Eres un maldito mocoso malcriado, ¿sabías eso?

Louis sólo se ríe perezosamente.


End file.
